


Turn the Other Cheek

by Farmiga is goals (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: American Horror Story Imagines, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4093774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Farmiga%20is%20goals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <em>Can you write Madison protecting the new girl? Or the new girl protecting Madison?</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn the Other Cheek

Imagine.  
  
You've just broken up with your boyfriend. You're failing your schooling. And on top of that, Fiona and Cordelia both can't stand you.

  
You sigh and lean on the wall as you inhale the smoke from your cigarette, watching Madison and Zoe arguing. As usual. Pretty soon, they both stormed off in the opposite directions, Madison making her way over to you. Neither of you say anything, you just offer her a cigarette which she accepts, maybe a little too quickly.

  
You're both standing there, still in silence when a group of boys your ex hung around with appear. They stare at you both before wolf whistling, making their way over. You shift ever so slightly, the only sign of you being uncomfortable and Madison shots you a comforting look.

  
"Hey ladies... Would you like to come back to our place..?"  
Madison didn't even blink. She blew her smoke into the leader's face and rolled her eyes.   
"I'd rather give head to a grizzly bear."  
The group chuckle darkly, the leader gripping her hair tightly, yanking it back.   
"Someone's got a big mouth. Let's put it to better use."

  
Before you can think, your hand is shooting forward, pressing your still lit cigarette to the guy's cheek. He yells and lets go off Madison who immediately sends him flying with a flick of her eyes.  
  
You both smooth down your jackets as you flick the cigarettes away and turn, heading back to the academy with a discreet wink to each other.


End file.
